Key Before Time Pt 2: Worlds Collide
by Dragon9132000
Summary: Nowe has been dragged through a portal, landing in a different world, he had landed in the Mysterious Beyond, as he travels to the Great Valley, he finds one of his best friends with another domehead, a mysterious domehead with the ability to wield a Keyblade, what will this new world wait Nowe, as he embarks on a new Adventure.
1. New Worlds?

Nowe has been dragged through a portal, landing in a different world, he had landed in the Mysterious Beyond, as he travels to the Great Valley, he finds one of his best friends with another domehead, a mysterious domehead with the ability to wield a Keyblade, what will this new world wait Nowe, as he embarks on a new Adventure.

Nowe watched as this new domehead wield his keyblade protecting his friends, behind him were Littlefoot and the others, they were confused, and yet scared as their friend summon his keyblade ready to fight.

" Leave this valley or else" said by this Mysterious Domehead as Nowe interrupted him in the middle of his sentence. " Or else what, kid I don't want to fight but I'm not leaving this valley". Nowe was determined to figure out what the heck is going on, and if he left now, he would never get his answers.

He was ready to fight if the domehead choose to charge, and when the kid got into position to do a charge attack, Nowe waited to summon his weapon. The Kid instead of charging, he jumped, sending different orbs of lightning at him. At the last sec of impact Nowe summoned his kingdom key, and instead of blocking, he slashed right through each orb, moving faster as each orb got closer, but all the kid could see was smoke.

Nowe made his keyblade disappear, as the smoke cleared, and the domehead was still wondering how he was still standing after getting hit with so many of his lightning orbs.

" Kid is that all you got, because if that is you have no chance against me" said Nowe. He was trying to end this without him fight but if he was to use his keyblade against him then he will. The domehead then charged at him, and he was much faster than Nowe expected. But he knew when he was going to attack, he was aiming for his legs, then arms. It was a basic move to hit the most vulnerable places. As he his keyblade was an inch close to near one of his arms, he summons his keyblade and sent him flying backwards.

Nowe got into fight position, and then as the kid recovered from the attack, he was surprised. He didn't care if he was a keyblade wielder, he thought that Nowe was going to harm them. As the domehead was distracting Nowe with his attacks, the others ran to get more help. He was determine to buy them time, but for some reason, he thought he wasn't going to defeat this opponent. Nowe charged this time, and he wasn't going to use any magic or drive forms if it wasn't necessary.

They two clashed their blades, as Nowe found the kid a little more skilled than expected, but he wasn't going to beat him. He needed answers, but he wasn't will to hurt the kid in the process. Nowe jumped back as he used strike raid and when he did Nowe blocked it, but then the kid summoned another keyblade, and when Nowe was left wide open for an attack, he thought he was done. But Nowe used to help evade the attack by dropping to the ground and kicking the kid in the stomach sending him flying behind Nowe. Nowe was a skilled Keyblade wielder, but he knew how to fight without it too, especially hand to hand combat, thank you Tifa.

The kid slammed against a tree, trying to understand how that didn't work, as he saw Nowe walking towards him, as he scrambles to his feet, the slam against the tree had his body ache especially when he tried to stand. As the kid summoned his two keyblade trying to use his limit attack, the others came back with help. They saw the two fighting, as their friend was going to use his ultimate attack. His to keyblades spun crazy fast, as they launched different color fire arrows into the sky and firing it at Nowe. nowe knew this Attack well, and it might not be perform the regular way, but this way created more power. A kid his age shouldn't know that attack yet, and the attack was called ragnarok. As the sky begin to get darker, and the rays of light surround him, as he gets ready to fire his attack. At first the attack swirls around him, but then he fire it all at Nowe. Then when they gathered at a single point, the rays of light changed into different colors. Each ray of light had different colors, and elements, and when Nowe saw it, he knew what he had to do.

Nowe gripped on to get keyblade as he activated his ghost drive, and jumped in the air as he was about to use each of his attacks to charge his final attack. Nowe slash through each of the rays of light, and make sure to charged his keyblade, and to be able to charge up a bladecharger but with rainbow lights. As his blade charger form, Nowe got close to the kid as he slammed his blade against the kid. He was sent fly, but Nowe cast Aeroga to give the kid a safe land, but he didn't want to kill him. Nowe landed on the ground with a barrel roll, as he sees the kid struggling to get up as he used all of his energy on his final attack. Nowe held his keyblade aimed at the kid's neck to make sure he stays down.

Most people in the valley saw the final attack, and when they got there, they saw their very own keyblade wielder on the ground defeated.

Nowe stood there, and saw the look on the kid's face, he was terrified, as he closed his eyes hoping his end would be quick. Nowe hit him on the hit lightly, and when he opened his eyes, Nowe put his hands out hoping to help him up. At first he was hesitating, but then he grabbed his hands, but when he stood up, he felt weak and nearly fell again but Nowe caught him.

Nowe held him up, as he walked him to a tree to sit down, and also so they could talk. Nowe sat in front of him, and also to make sure he wasn't going to pass out.

" Ok we need to talk, but also I'm sorry for going so rough on you, i tried to hold back but it was a little hard". The look on the kid's face was surprises. As he just realized as he lost to someone who wasn't even fighting at full strength. " Well anyway, my name is Nowe, and I'm not here to harm anyone in the valley, I'm only here to get some answers".

" Well why didn't say so, also my name is Patch"

" Well I wonder, maybe because YOU ATTACKED ME!" yelled Nowe. Pach laughed when Nowe said that, but in the end Nowe began to laugh too. As they were laughing, the people of the valley came over, and saw the two laughing, as they were wonder what was going on. Littlefoot ran over to Patch screaming his name, hoping he was ok.

Nowe turned around to see everyone, and now wondering what to do. If anymore random keyblade wielders attack, then Nowe might go much harder on them because he is sick of getting attacked without any reason. The two stood up as Littlefoot helped Patch stand up, and now they are facing the entire valley. Nowe wasn't sure what is going to next, but this is going to be one heck of an adventure.


	2. New Adventure

After the battle between the keyblade wielder Patch, Nowe was confronted by everyone in the valley. They all stared at Nowe, as Nowe noticed the fear in their eyes. It was an odd feeling having everyone in the valley looking at him. Nowe was about to say something but then the ground began to shake. It was felt like a small earthquake, but it wasn't. Nowe began to feel a little dizzy, he felt a group of heartless coming their way. But something felt weird about this feeling, he felt a much stronger enemy coming their way.

Patch got up and started running off, Nowe about to run off but the others stopped him. Nowe had to catch up to him, this enemy is really strong. Nowe could feel the present of their heart near by. The heart was twisted and filled with darkness it was from the fear surrounding it. Nowe was trying to go after him but he was stopped by the others. They all had this feeling in their heart, it was sadness and fear, it was towards Patch. Nowe couldn't stay here he summoned his keyblade and jumped over them and ran off hoping to catch up to Patch.

(Patch's side)

Patch ran off because he knew who was here, it was Sharptooth and his heartless. He felt really tired but he had no choice, he had to fight. Now that he thought about it he wished he asked Nowe for help. But it didn't matter, he hated Sharptooth, he hated him for taking and Littlefoot mother.

But it's too late now, there is no turning back. His hatred towards Sharptooth was great, he hated him for taking his mother away.

Year ago when he was still a little hatchling, he was all alone in the world. His parents just left him there as an egg, and they never came back for him. All he knew was the pain of the world. But it was Littlefoot who found him, it was his mother who took him in and took care of him. After that Littlefoot's entire family took him in and raised him as their own, it was more the he could've wished for. He had a family, but their mother was taken away by Sharptooth. Patch has always blamed himself for her death, if only he was stronger he could have saved her. He was so much stronger now and he is going to get his revenge on Sharptooth for what he has done. He was going to fight so he could protect his home, and the people who live there.

As Patch reached the walls of the valley and he saw a large number of armor heartless. There was about maybe a thousand or so. Patch has never seen this kind of heartless before but it didn't matter, he was going to protect his home. The valley counts on him, this was his job. Patch jumped down from the wall and summoned his starlight and got ready to fight. He looked at all the heartless, behind them all was sharptooth. Patch charged at them all ready to fight them all off.

(Nowe's side)

Nowe was running off to catch up with Patch but then heartless began to appear in the valley. So he had no choice, he had to take care of the heartless in the valley first. Nowe summoned his keyblade and got ready to fight. The heartless began to swarm and it was a good thing they were just shadows but then they were grouping up together.

Nowe never seen the shadow type heartless do anything like this before. It was like a giant snake like figure, and they were swarming around and it was pretty huge.

Nowe went into wisdom form, as he fired energy bolts at it seeing how much damage he could do to it. It was weird, even their movement was odd, it was hard to tell what it was going to do next. But wisdom form wasn't doing much damage, so he went back into his regular form. Nowe summoned his kingdom key, and tried charging at it, but each time he got even close, the thing maintain to dodge his attacks.

Nowe had an idea, but first he had to wait for the right time to attack it. Nowe used Aeroga when it tried to attack. Nowe captured it with the wind trying to make the whole thing swirl around the large tornado. Then Nowe used his strongest fire attack, he used his fire fury to ignite it. He let the fire in him flow, he felt it grow as it was at the limit, Nowe used his Keyblade to aim it. Nowe swung his Keyblade back before used his attack. He was going to charge it a little more, he had to make sure that this thing was finished. He jumped back as he released his attack, a gigantic fireball launched from his keyblade, and it hit the the heartless as the flames engulf the heartless, the flames swirled around the wind magic. Thank the ancestors, because if he didn't cast aero then he would have made a huge explosion in the valley.

The thing was finished, and now Nowe ran after Patch, hoping he was ok. Nowe was worrying about him for a while now, the kid did use a lot of energy when they fighting, and with his grand attack must have wasted a lot of mana. Nowe reached the wall, but he saw Littlefoot, and the others watching the fight. Nowe jumped to where Littlefoot was and when he landed, he freaked out Littlefoot and the others. Nowe stood there and watched the fighting too, he watched as Patch fight his way through the armor heartless. Nowe was about to jump in but he was stopped again. Littlefoot and the others stood in front of him, Nowe looked at Littlefoot and his eyes looked so sincere, there was something he missed. As he looked past him, and saw how hard Patch was fighting. Nowe could tell he was tried, but no one was willing to help him.

" We know you're not bad because we saw you fighting that heartless before, but you can't join in this fight. Patch must do this one himself, he has worked so hard to be able to face Sharptooth" said Littlefoot.

" I can't stand by and watch someone in front of me get hurt, I'm sorry Littlefoot but Patch doesn't have the energy to defeat all of them, he needs help" said Nowe.

Littlefoot knew what Nowe was saying was true, but he couldn't allow himself to let him through. Patch was broken when his mother died, and murdered by Sharptooth. Littlefoot could still remember how fragile Patch was back then, when it was just Patch and him trying to get to the valley. Still when Patch met Chomper things were different, Patch was able to summon this mysterious weapon, and ever since Patch as changed. He was much stronger than he use to be, and every adventure he got into, it was Patch who protected them. But now that Sharptooth is back, Patch became a little broken again. He was obsessed with fighting, to becoming stronger because if it wasn't for Doc then, Patch wouldn't survive the fight with Sharptooth. But Littlefoot wanted his little brother back, and the only way for him to return back to normal was trying to defeat Sharptooth. But Patch has gotten stronger, and maybe there was a chance Patch could defeat him.

Nowe looked at Littlefoot, and he could sense something, he felt his heart ache all of a sudden. Nowe could feel the pain Littlefoot was feeling in his heart, it was the heartache of the fear of losing someone he loved.

Nowe looked at Patch and he looked like a strong keyblade wielder but by the way he is fighting, he looks so inexperience. He might be strong, but strength alone won't help, not in this situation at least.

Nowe just sat down and said " Fine I'll stay out of it" , Littlefoot looked surprise but he was happy that he could let his brother take care of it. But a part of Littlefoot wished Nowe just didn't listen and helped him.

Nowe was angry inside, he wanted to jump down there but it was Littlefoot who asked him not too. He had his keyblade in hand and gripped on to it hard as he found it harder to watch.

( Back to Patch's Story )

Patch gripped on to his starlight as hard as he could, and swinging as hard as he can to wipe out the heartless in front of him. Patch was trying to save every bit of his mana to fight Sharptooth. He was able to defeat most of the heartless, and there were a few left before he could face Sharptooth. Patch summoned his second keyblade, and took down the last few remaining Heartless.

Patch saw Sharptooth, and something in him clicked, he felted hatred towards Sharptooth. Patch tighten his grip on his Keyblades as he charged at him, Sharptooth noticed that Patch was coming after him but he didn't care. Patch attended to strike him but as Patch was about to make direct contact, Sharptooth used a dark version of reflect, sending Patch back. Patch's body began to ache, but he didn't care, all he cared about was getting revenge for his mother. Patch got back up and charged again, and trying to used different types of magic to hurt him but all of them were uneffective. Sharptooth just took the damage trying to show how his attacks are useless. Sharptooth looked at the young keyblade wielder, at the rate he was going, Patch was going to run out of energy. As Patch charged again, Sharptooth was done playing with him, he casted Thundaga around Patch stopping him in his tracks. As the dust faded away, then as Patch turned around Patch was was slammed to the ground was his tail.

Patch slammed against the ground, but he couldn't recover himself from it. Patch slowly stood up but then again Sharptooth used gravity to keep him on the ground. Patch tried to cast something but Sharptooth casted Thundaga again. Patch screamed in pain, as the thunder slowly fade, Patch was in great amounts of pain. As Sharptooth crushed him with gravity

" I told you boy, you're nothing, you have no real power, now you're about to met the same fate as your mother" said Sharptooth as he got closer to Patch. He licked his lips as he was ready to finish him.

Patch wanted to scream, but he couldn't, he was trapped on all this weight. He was about to die, and Patch was terrified by Sharptooth. Patch closed his eyes hoping it could be over quick. In that moment, he realized how weak he really was, he was about to die. He let one tear fall from his eyes accepting his fate.

Patch wondered by it took so long for him to finish him, but as he opened his eyes stood Nowe in his final form with dual keyblade holding him back.

( Nowe's Story )

Nowe was watching Patch fight, it was odd to see someone so young to be able to wield a second keyblade, and normal to have different type keyblades but using two at the same time was hard to do, especially at his age. This kid was truly gifted, but his fighting was so reckless, and he was fighting with so much anger, at this rate there was a chance he could fall into darkness. But it looked like Patch just finished off the rest of the armor heartless, and last was Sharptooth. But something felt different about him, there something twisted about him. He uses darkness to be about to used powers but Nowe just realized something. This wasn't his real form, this gigantic dinosaur isn't his true form but something else.

Most people how turn into a heartless take a form of heartless, and then forms a nobody. But the one from his valley didn't feel like a heartless or a nobody. It was the real Sharptooth, it's his heartless and nobody combined. If that's the case Patch is no match for this thing, and as Nowe was lost in his thoughts, he heard a scream. He looked and saw Patch on the ground, and it looks like he was in a lot of pain. Patch was done for, now Nowe summoned his keyblade.

He wasn't going to Patch die, He summoned Oathkeeper, and Oblivion and went into to final form. His hair change colors again into a white color with a light blue aura around him. His magic, and strength was increased, and then Nowe threw his Oathkeeper to where they were, and Nowe teleported with it. He got there just in time too, he used his keyblades to hold Sharptooth, and then slammed him backwards.

He looked behind him to find Patch looking at him, as he laid back down as he leaves it to Nowe. Nowe was going to take care of things, and protect Patch. Nowe gave Sharptooth an angry glare, as he charged at him. Sharptooth tried using reflection, but Nowe was too fast, he was able to slash Sharptooth, before he could cast it. When he is in Final Form, Nowe had more power than ever before, but it has a limit and after he uses it, he can't use any other form for a while. So he was going to use his trump card to defeat Sharptooth. As Sharptooth was still flying backwards, Nowe used Stop freezing time for a short moment, but in that brief moment Nowe used time dilation to increase his speed even more and dealing a 50 hit combo on Sharptooth. When time resumed, Sharptooth crashed to the ground with tons of damage dealt to him. Sharptooth slowly got up, and started laughing.

But then Nowe's final form faded, and he went back into his regular clothes . Nowe still held Oathkeeper, and Oblivion in his hands. Nowe aim his oathkeeper at Sharptooth, and watched as he got up after his attack.

" Sharptooth you're not going to harm anyone here, my name is Nowe, I'm a keyblade master traveling the worlds trying to defeat the darkness on each world and seal their keyhole" said Nowe.

Patch was still sitting there watching and listening to what Nowe said, he heard Nowe claim that he is a keyblade master, he heard the tales but he never thought he would ever get the chance to meet one. Patch always thought that he was strong but after the attack Nowe just did, he was lucky he didn't make a enemy of him. But his attack, he didn't even see him move, first he was there then he was over there. Then random slashes appear and hit Sharptooth, and Sharptooth looks so tired and weak from that single attack, and Nowe acts like it was nothing. Patch was amazed by Nowe, and now that he could see their power difference, he sees how weak he really is.

" There is no way someone as young as you could be a Keyblade Master" said Sharptooth.

" Well if I am or not you still want to take that chance, or do you want to retreat for now" said Nowe.

" I like you boy, fine I'll retreat for now but next time you won't be so lucky" said Sharptooth as he walks away in a dark portal.

Nowe didn't want to take a chance of going all out with Sharptooth especially with Patch still around. If he retreat there was a high chance of them both getting out of this. Sharptooth was Strong and Nowe could see that. Stronger than the one from the valley he fought at, and there was a chance he could of lost.

Nowe walked up to Patch and helped him up, but before Patch would accept help he asked Nowe something. " Nowe are you really a Keyblade master from another world?" asked Patch.

Nowe laughed a little, but he said " Sorry I'm not a keyblade master, my goal is to fight the darkness, but having the chance to becoming a keyblade master is like an extra. I am from another world tho, but I told you before, I'm not hurt to cause any trouble I promise". Nowe changed his form into a Domehead just like Patch. Nowe was much taller and bigger than Patch now, but now that Nowe thought about it, Patch is much smaller than he expected in this form.

" What, you're a…." said Patch before he passed out. Nowe picked him up and carried him back to the valley, and the only one who saw everything was Littlefoot. Everyone else was getting to cover, but Littlefoot wanted to see the fight. But he is so happy that his little brother is ok. As Patch is being carried back to the valley by the mysterious keyblade wielder with the power to change the way he looks.

Nowe carried Patch back as he realized how light Patch really was, Nowe didn't want to uses any magic because he was afraid to wake Patch. Nowe realized how young Patch really was, he was about 10 or so. Compared to Nowe's size he has to be about 10 or so, but Nowe couldn't tell because he didn't know how big a Domehead could get. He was still a kid, and for some reason Nowe felt like he had to protect him. But he was going to have to come up with a story, because no one knew that he was the guy from before, just some regular domehead who got there at the right time. But this is going to be heck of a story to tell, and this will be one weird adventure.

Nowe said one thing before he got closer to the valley's wall with Patch in his arms, " Man I need a vacation from all of this".


	3. History

Nowe was carrying Patch back to the valley, as Nowe was trying to come up with a random yet believable story of why he was there and all of that. But he laid Patch down on the ground for a quick moment where no one could see them, and Nowe cast Cura on Patch, to heal his wounds. Nowe ran out of elixir and he needed to get a refill of them soon. But Cura was a basic spell that didn't take too much mana. Patch began to wake up, and as he opens his eyes he sees Nowe in his Domehead form. Patch rubbed his head, and tried to remember what was going on. Then it hit him, all of the recent events came back to him. Patch looked at Nowe for a moment and tried to avoid looking at him.

" Nowe thanks for carrying me back but I'm going to be ok" said Patch, he didn't want anymore help from a stranger. It wasn't that he didn't like Nowe it was just that Nowe has saved his life, and protected the valley, he didn't want to trouble him anymore. That was what Patch said to himself to make him feel better but deep inside he just hated to accept help from people, even Littlefoot. He didn't like having the feeling of being weak.

As Patch took a step, he felt weak as he was about to fall to the ground but Nowe catch him just in time. Patch just pushed him away, because he didn't want his help. " Will you stop being so stubborn and let he just help you" said Nowe.

" I told you I was fine ok, so will you just leave me alone, I don't need your help" said Patch.

" I hear what you're saying but you're not, you could barely stand up as it is. You don't have the energy for it, now let me just help you ok. We both know you want to see the other but at the rate you're going at you're going to just burn your energy and just pass out again. So just stop being stubborn and accept help" said Nowe. Nowe gave him a glare, but Patch just won't budge he just tried to keep walk, but the same thing happened again, he used the walls to hold himself up.

Nowe picked him up again, and Patch kicked and screamed, " Will you listen I told you I don't want your help now put me down". Patch began kick and scream again and again every time he tried to help.

Nowe was getting mad and wasn't going to put up with it anymore. " FINE IF YOU WANT TO DO IT YOURSELF THEN FINE!" screamed Nowe as he walked away. Nowe didn't look back as Patch saw him leave.

Patch began walking again, but he kept using to wall to hold him up. But as he couldn't hold himself up anymore he collapsed on the ground. " Legs come on, just work" yelled Patch as he kept hitting his legs to work. He didn't want to admit it but he actually wish he told his help. He hated to feel so weak, he hated it because he just wanted to be strong so he could protect the people he cared about. In that moment Patch started to cry, he hated this feeling, he felt like he was left behind again. Patch leaned against the wall, but he couldn't get up, and he did need help. He closed his eyes and laid there.

" So you ready to accept help now" asked Nowe as he put his hands out. Nowe never really left he just hid because there was no way he could leave him behind. Nowe did care, as he said Patch wipe his eyes, as he accepted help. Nowe picked Patch up in his arms again as he said " Hey you might as well get some rest because it might be a long walk. Nowe knew of one way to get into the valley without using his powers, and that was the way passing herds used to enter the valley. Nowe had to walk all the way there even tho it was going to take sometime. He saw Patch nod as he leaned his head on Nowe's chest as he tried to get some rest. Patch still hated accepting help but it did feel nice, leaning on someone for once. Patch began to doze off, as he just fell asleep.

Nowe would never say it, but he think Patch is kind a cute when he sleeps, he just looks so innocent. Nowe had a long way to walk, and Nowe remembered the entrance when him and the others had to walk back to the Great Valley, and was a long walk. It was a pain but it was fun because mostly every day he was play with Littlefoot and the others. Nowe was just wondering how Littlefoot is, he worried sometimes about him but Nowe knew he was ok. Nowe couldn't uses any magic just incase he didn't want to get caught using it because he was supposed to be an average domehead without any power or else things would get weird. But now that he thought about it Patch has power so maybe he could come up with some lie about him saving Patch or something. Still Nowe better come up with something soon, because if he doesn't he might be in a lot of trouble.

( 2 hours later )

Nowe was still walking to the entrance of the valley, and it was a really long walk especially carrying someone the entire way. Nowe was really close to the entrance, and then suddenly Patch started to wake up. Nowe stopped and set Patch down as he slowly opened his eyes.

" Good morning Patch" said Nowe smiling. Patch looked around and saw the entrance of the valley. " How long was I out for" asked Patch.

" Well let's see about 2 hours, and you snore in your sleep did you know that" said Nowe. Nowe began to laugh a little because right after he said that, Patch's cheeks turned a little red.

" I DO NOT SNORE IN MY SLEEP!" screamed Patch.

" Well maybe you haven't notice because you're asleep and two it's more of a small cute snore that kids have" said Nowe. Patch was even more embarrassed especially when Nowe used the term cute. Nowe laughed a little more but he had to stop because he was making Patch feel a bit uncomfortable.

After Nowe stopped laughing, Nowe told Patch about his plan about staying hidden for the time being. Patch was ok with helping come up with a story but he felt a little bad for lying to everyone. So they both tried to come up with some stories to say, and they finally both decide on one. They agreed to tell them Nowe was a domehead with special powers just like Patch, and he only come here because he was trying to track down Sharptooth. So then that's how they met. It wasn't so much of a lie because most of it was the truth, and it made Patch feel a bit better about lying to the other.

" Hey Patch can I ask, how old are you" asked Nowe.

" Umm I'm about 10 I believe so what about you" asked Patch. Nowe was wondering why he had to think about how old he was but then Nowe remember that birthdays are known as star day, and they know their birthday by a special star.

" Well I'm about to turn 15 actually my birth.. I mean star day is coming up" said Nowe. Nowe's birthday was June 21, and a lot of time as actually pasted. He spend a lot of time in Warfang helping rebuild the city, and the long walk back to the valley. Mainly Nowe couldn't believe that he is almost 15, and today is June 19 and two more days will be his birthday.

" Really how close is your star day uhh Nowe" asked Patch

" Well my ummm star day is actually in two days" replied Nowe. Nowe can't believe that Patch was only 10 years old, and he has this must skill especially one with no training. Patch looked really excited when he told him that his birthday was in two days. " Well then we have to celebrate then, but Nowe why don't you look excited as I am, I love my star day" said Patch.

" Well I don't really like my star day, it's just something personal" said Nowe. On his 5th birthday was the attack on his world. His birthday was also the anniversary of the death of his mother and the destruction of his home. Nowe still remembered when he got to the castle, he use to have big birthday parties. They were nice but still, when all the partying is over he could go back to his room, and just lay down. When he was young he use to cry about his birthday but not anymore. It was a long time ago. Still he just wished his mother was able to see him now, trying to follow in her footsteps.

Patch notice how sad Nowe looked after he mentioned his Star day. " Sorry Nowe I didn't mean to make you sad but I just love my star day because that was the day Littlefoot and Mom found me. They took me in when I was alone and they gave me a family" said Patch.

Nowe just realized after hearing what Patch just said that means Littlefoot and Patch are brothers. " Wow I don't blame you for loving your star day, and it's fine it just bring up memories from my past when my star day comes around".

A lot of time as past when they sat outside the valley, and they both didn't realize it but about half an hour later they finally got back into the valley. When they did Littlefoot and everyone else from the valley ran up to them. They were all so worried about Patch, and thought he was really hurt or worse. Littlefoot was so happy to see his little brother and cried a little, but things were ok now. Patch explained everything, and he told everyone about the story Patch and Nowe came up with. They were all in awe to see another Domehead with powers just like Patch. Nowe summoned his keyblade, to show them, and casted magic to prove to them. But luckily everyone believed their little story, but Littlefoot knew it was a lie, but if Patch said it then he was going to trust his brother.

But everyone in the valley was ok with Nowe staying in the valley when Patch explain that he was here to help, and protect the valley from Sharptooth. Then everyone was on board and that's how everyone saw Nowe as some hero for saving Patch, and that he is hunting Sharptooth. Patch had some crazy details to the story but it all worked out, and now he could stay here and wait until Sharptooth tries to make another move. Still the only thing on his mind was his star day. He was going to have to deal with another year without his mother.


	4. The Beginning

Since Patch told the valley about Nowe, they all began to see Nowe as some hero or someone crazy enough to go up against him. Still Nowe was able to stay in the valley until he was ready to leave, but still Nowe still couldn't stop thinking about how his birthday is coming up. It was going to be another year without his mother and another year with his new identity. After his mother died and he was saved by Mickey, Nowe promised to himself he couldn't be weak anymore, that he had to get stronger. His really name is Avalon Will Storm, but he had to forget it because Nowe was really from a royal family. But Avalon died along with his mother and his home. Behind the necklace of his mother had the name Nowe on it, so he changed his name to it. That was how Nowe got his name, but there wasn't a day where he doesn't think about what life would be like if his home wasn't attacked. But this was destiny, to wield his keyblade, and fight the darkness. Nowe didn't fight just to fight, he chose to fight so no one else would feel the pain of losing someone. So in two days it will be the 10th year of his new life, and new name.

But on the world of Arthuria, it was a beautiful world with many flowers. There wasn't any winter just Summer, Spring, and fall. It was always warm and during one point in the year when spring comes, the Festive of light begins. It was where at night most of the flowers would bloom and when they do they release a small spark of light that floats into the air. Each little light had a different color, and they would keep flying up. It was amazing because the night sky would be filled with these small sparks of light that looks like stars. But that was the night when everything changed, the night when the darkness attacked Arthuria.

Nowe was still at home during the time of the festive was about to begin. Nowe was trying to find his charm that represent his mix. Athuria was like any other world, but the people were different then most worlds. There were different types of races on Arthuria, the humans and the Crested. The Crested looked like any other human but they had a special ability, they had the power to use the elements of their crest.

A Crested is born with a seal on their body and each crest would show a creature or animal. They were still human but that were able to use the element of the creature they are crested with. On Arthuria there were the basic 8 elements, Fire, Electricity, Ice, Earth, Wind, Water, Light, and Darkness. So if someone with a deer crest they would have the ability to use the element of earth. Most Crested could use at least 2 - 3 elements at a time, but the really gifted ones could use more but not all of them. Nowe was born with a dragon crest and which was a rare type of crest because they had the ability to use all the elements, but they are suppose to be extinct.

Still the humans had something that made them special too, they were able to use their own type of magic. They could use their magic through their weapons, so it was more of a skill. They were about to engulf their weapons with their element of choice and either uses it to launch element blast or use them to allow them to use certain abilities. So everyone had something that made them special on Arthuria

Nowe's mother was a Crested too, she had the crest of the phoenix and she was able to fire and wind magic. Well average people with her crest would be able to use those elements but she could use even more, almost all of them too. When she was chosen by the keyblade she was give the ability to use every element except darkness. On the world there was only 8 keyblade masters including her, and a few other keyblade wielders not on the level of master. But every night she would tell Nowe stories of her adventure on the different worlds. She was the one who told Nowe about the truth about every little star in the sky, that each one is a different world.

His favorite story was the stories about the stars and about all the different worlds. His mother was different then most keyblade wielders, she was the most powerful from the other masters. She was able to use her elements in ways no one could ever think of, and that was what made her special, and dangerous. Her keyblade was the final evolution of the divine rose, and her second keyblade was none other than the starlight in it's final form too. She defeated heartless after heartless, and after all of her adventures the most important one was where she met Nowe's father. Nowe didn't know much about his father, all that he knew was that he was powerful, and could fight one and one against his mother. Still They have been together for years before his father could propose to her. Then they chose to start a family together, and that was where Nowe came in. But after Nowe was born, something went wrong and his father left them. After all these years Nowe blamed himself for his father leaving.

Nowe as 5 years old during the time, and he was happy that his birthday was on the festive of light. The rest of the story most knows, the darkness came and they destroyed his world. The world wasn't sent into darkness like most worlds, his was actually destroy by a mysterious monster that arrived with the darkness. All Nowe could remember was that it carried a keyblade, and it was strong enough to face against the 8 keyblade masters and defeat them all. But what happened next was horrifying, after the monster defeated then he would strike through them turning them into heartless, and claim their keyblades. He then somehow broke it's keychain destroying the keyblade all together. There was actually a monster that has the power to destroy keyblades. But when his mother faced it, they looked evenly matched but when Nowe came running to his mother was when things went wrong. The monster tried to attack Nowe instead and launched a powerful beam at Nowe. His mother jumped in the way and blocked the attack but when it was over, and his mother turned around to make sure Nowe was ok was when it attacked. It struck it's keyblade right through her.

Nowe saw it and before the monster could finish her off, her mother casted her final spell, it was a light based spell made to push away the darkness. It was a giant force field that pushed the darkness away but the problem it was a final spell for a reason. The darkness was pushed away but still more came, and even today no one knows if that monster is still alive or not. The spell was able to destroy every heartless on the world during the time and made that monster disappear. So that was the beginning, and the rest is what people know. His necklace from his mother was unique and before his mother said his last words, he placed every last amount of energy she had left into it. It held every keychain she had in there, and after she made her final goodbyes she faded away into tiny sparks of light and floated away leaving Nowe alone. Then Mickey found Nowe and everything changed. Nowe became a powerful keyblade wielder and carried his new name as he was ready to travel the worlds by himself creating his own adventures, and leading to the events now.


	5. Remembrance

Nowe was walking around the valley trying to remember where everything is and at times he did get lost. Nowe was happy to be back in the valley again but he just wished he was in the one with all of his friends. Nowe walked to the waterfall, and he remembered that this was the place where everyone found out that Nowe wasn't like every other domehead, but things were also better at the same time, he was able to be honest with everyone and he was able to get closer with everyone too. Nowe wanted to see the view on top of the path above the waterfall.

Nowe smiled as he started running and jumped onto one of the rocks and flowmotion. Nowe jumped up as he flipped into the air, and summoned one of his keyblades and threw it at the path and teleported there. He used it before when he saved Patch, it was a skill Nowe was able to use now thanks to the training he had when he was on Warfang. Nowe was able to learn a lot of new ways of using his magic, and this was one of many tricks Nowe could do now. He spend about a month there, to help the rebuild and as he was there to spend time with his friends. Nowe was still wondering how Spyro was and what it would be like if he did go with him. Nowe asked Spyro if he wanted to come with him because this way Nowe could show Spyro the worlds, and also so he could have a friend with him. It was nice to be traveling worlds but it would be better if he had a partner. After two worlds Nowe had traveled to on his own, he missed being with the others. He could still remember being with Mickey and as they traveled the worlds, it was fun yet serious at the same time. It was nice to have someone backing him up. But still he wonders how Spyro is doing too, he wonders how everyone was doing. Nowe was lost in thought so much he rarely notice when people are around him.

The view from the top was nice, Nowe could feel the cold water hit his face, and see the rainbow above the waterfall. He could see most of the valley and it was a nice sight, he just wished that Spyro could see this. Nowe sat down and just admired the view and enjoyed it as long as he can before he had to fight again.

Meanwhile Littlefoot and the others were playing as they usually do but Patch wasn't in the mood to play today. He was busy walking around and thinking about the things that happened yesterday. He was going to the waterfall but he didn't know that Nowe was up there. He couldn't stop thinking about yesterday, and he still felt sore after the battle. He couldn't stop thinking about it and how weak he really is compared to Sharptooth and Nowe. As he made it up the path he saw Nowe sitting there enjoying the view. Patch was about to walk back but Nowe saw him. So Patch just walked over and sat down a little bit far from Nowe.

" Ummmm Patch I'm not going to bite, here you can sit a little closer" said Nowe.

Patch nodded and moved closer but he was still feeling weird around Nowe, even tho he saved him yesterday.

" Wow this view is amazing isn't it" said Nowe.

" Yeah I know, this is where I go when I need to be alone" said Patch. Patch could still remember when everyone showed him this place, it was amazing. Patch loved coming up here, and lately he has been coming up there a lot because not many people are willing to go up there anymore.

" So I'm guessing you were hoping to be alone then, well this is your spot I'll go then" said Nowe.

" No it's fine I don't mind, sorry it just I can't stop thinking about yesterday" said Patch. Nowe noticed how sad he looked when he said that. Nowe didn't know much but he could see sense the anger coming from Patch when he was fighting Sharptooth. Somehow the Sharptooth here is much stronger than the one from the Mysterious Beyond he knew. He might be a nobody but still it shouldn't be this strong or have the power to command the heartless. Nowe sat down right next to Patch and he looked at Patch with a sincere look on his face. " I know it's a little late but thank you, you know for everything". Patch did wanted to be alone because he didn't want anyone to see him cry as he began tearing up. " Yesterday I failed, I couldn't get my revenge….. I couldn't… even protect my mother" cried Patch.

Patch and Littlefoot lost their mother to Sharptooth and it was Littlefoot who took care of him. He didn't want to be weak anymore, he didn't want to be alone. He got his keyblade when they were facing against Sharptooth when they were trying to look for the valley. When Littlefoot came up with the plan to defeat Sharptooth, it made Patch feel safe. But when Sharptooth jumped out of the water and went after Littlefoot, Patch jumped between them trying to protect his brother, and a mysterious key appeared in his hands. Patch was able to send a burst of energy and sent Sharptooth flying back. Now had the power to fight, and he need to be brave as Littlefoot was that day. But he failed his mother, he wish he could do something back then. But he couldn't he was too weak, he didn't want to help from others because it showed he was weak just like before. " I couldn't do anything….. I'm just too weak and pathetic. Why does everyone around me get hurt, they keep getting hurt because too weak to do anything" cried Patch.

As Patch was crying Nowe put his arms around Patch, he held him close for some reason. Nowe was disappointed in himself, he didn't have any words to say to make him feel better all he could do was be there. He held him in his arms, and it was the first thing that came to mind. Patch didn't know how he felt, he was hurting and he was kind of happy that someone was there with him. He cried into Nowe's chest, for the first time in a while he was able to cry in front of someone and for some reason it was in front of Nowe. He couldn't hold it in anymore, and he deep inside that Nowe was the one there instead of the others. Patch barely knew anything about Nowe, but there was something about him, something that made him feel safe. Patch could tell if it was that they were both keyblade wielders, but he didn't know or cared.

After Patch felt better, he apologized for crying in his arms, and he was embarrassed about it. Nowe was just happy he could be there to help, and he realized something Patch and him had a lot in common. They both feel like they need to get stronger for the same reason, so they could protect the ones they care about. Patch was a bit younger but he was in the same position Patch was in during his age. They hated to be alone and they will fight so they don't have to be.

" Hey Nowe, could we keep this a secret, I don't want anyone to know about this" asked Patch, and Nowe agreed to it. Nowe was still wondering what was wrong but now isn't the time to ask. Nowe got up and so did Patch, and looked at the majestic view together. Patch looked at Nowe for a moment and grabbed his hand. Patch formed a small blush on his face from what he just did. He then tried to move his hand away but Nowe grabbed on. Nowe looked at him and smiled. As they just looked at the view, Nowe was happy he made a new friend as his birthday is coming soon. As another year passes without his mother, and his home.


	6. Clash of Keyblades Pt1

Nowe and Patch stayed at the falls for a while, and they stayed there and talked. Nowe told Patch about his adventure in Warfang, and his friend Spyro. Patch was amazed by Nowe's story because he didn't know about others worlds. But Nowe promised to tell Patch a special story when the sun sets. But Nowe couldn't believe he is turning 15 tomorrow, he couldn't believe it has been 10 years since the incident. Since he met everyone, Nowe still remembered meeting Mickey and the others. He never told Mickey it, but he was happy Mickey was the one to find him. Nowe might be sad about his mom but he isn't going to let it affect him forever. It was time for him to move on like Ignitus, because he had to let go of that pain at some point, and his mother wouldn't want him to suffer from it forever.

Nowe and Patch stayed at the falls for a while but it was nice to just relax. Nowe enjoyed the time there, it was really relaxing.

" Well Patch we can't just stay here forever, and I bet the others are worried about you" said Nowe.

" I wish we could tho, it's really nice here" said Patch. They both got up and they walked together to find the others. Nowe noticed that Patch was still holding his hand, and he didn't know what to do. But he was ok with it so he went along with it.

( Nowe's P.O.V.)

Sorry this part is going to be all on Nowe's point of view.

I walked with Patch for a while trying to find the others but they weren't at the usual places. But we eventually found them and they were with the adults and Patch ran over to talk to them. I kept my distances because I didn't know what was going on and also because part of me is still hurting me because I still miss the others. I couldn't do much but they all look a little worried for some reason. I saw Patch walking to them and then after Grandpa Longneck told Patch something it was like his heart just sank.

I could see the hearts of others which was an amazing ability but also a curse. Mickey told me my eyes could change colors what it happens. But when I see someone's heart I could feel the emotions they have and their pain. I hate being born with this ability because the emotions can be a little too much. Spyro was an example, the pain in his heart about Ignitus was painful. Ignitus was one of the things he never stopped thinking about and it was killing him. I could feel and see all of that pain. But with this ability it helped me save Spyro. Even tho I had the crystal, I felt like with Oblivion and Oathkeeper in my hands, it felt like I only need those two keyblades to save him. I finally understand my keyblades.

Oblivion the keyblade the holds the pain and memories in one's heart. I made Spyro remember all of his memories even the bad ones because at some point you have to let the pain leave your heart. Oathkeeper is the keyblade of hopes and light, it reminds people of the joys of life, the happiness with being with the ones they care about. I reminded Spyro of his friends and family, and his secret dream of being a Guardian. This is the power of these dual keyblades, it gives me the power to save people and save them from the darkness crushing them.

Patch his emotion was fear and sadness, whatever Grandpa Longneck said, it's really getting to Patch. Patch was having a panic attacking, and I walked up to him and held him. He looked at me and held on to me, whatever it was something bad is about to happen. He was shaking so much, but I did get him to calm down a little, but it was on his mind for the rest of the day. But the sun was still up so it might be fun to try and get his mind off whatever it is. I suggested going to play with his friends and it brighten his mood up a little. Littlefoot said about playing in the water, and of course his grandparents thought it was a good idea.

" Well then you all better get going before it gets dark, and Nowe how about you tag along with them" said Grandpa Longneck.

I was about to decline the offer but I thought about Patch and I changed my mind. So I tagged along with them. I wanted to go and find Sharptooth but I couldn't leave the valley unprotected. So right now all we can do is wait until he is ready to attack again, and next time it won't be as easy. I need to get some training done and maybe a sparring partner would be nice. I sat on dryland while the others played and it was fun to watch them play. They looked like they were having so much fun as usual. I laid back and looked up to the sky, and it looked so beautiful to me. There was something about it, like the sky was calling for me. The sky was so clear today, and the weather is almost perfect. I closed my eyes for a moment and then I got splash by water.

I saw Patch with his keyblade in his hand as he used zero gravity to elevate the water to just drop it on me. He was laugh as he did it to, and this gave me a reason to get into the water.

Patch was laughing and then I casted a teleporting seal near patch was underwater so he did see. He saw me disappear and then I appear right in front of him. I was laughing back when he fell back when I appeared in front of him. He was laughing too but i felt a little bad about it. I tried to helped him up but he pulled me down with him. I guess it was fair, and we both laughed. Then after, I played with them most of the time. But while I was playing them I notice who unease Patch was. Something was eating at him, more than Sharptooth did. But there was nothing I could do but try and distract him from his problems.

As time went on we played for a while, but then Grandpa Longneck came to get us. Grandpa Longneck looked down as he looked at Patch and then Patch went back to his former state. Then Patch began to follow Grandpa Longneck to where ever. Then the other adults came by to pick up their kids. Everyone looked so gloomy, I just couldn't tell what was wrong with them.

I walked up to Littlefoot to ask him what was going on. " Hey why is everyone looking so down". But I got no response, they were all in this weird state. They all left and I was alone again, I went with them to see what was going on. I walked with everyone and the darkness that filled everyone's heart was intense, it was the pain of losing someone.

We went to some area I haven't seen yet and it had a large open space with a few trees, and ground that looked burnt. Then a group of Domeheads appear, and one of them walked to to center of the field. These domeheads aren't from the valley and the energy surrounded that domehead incredible. He summoned a ultima weapon, one of the most powerful keyblades ever. It glew a bright blue aura and everyone was in awe. Patch walked up and got on his knees.

" Welcome back Master, I am honored to be in your presents again" said Patch. Patch's voice was shaky, he was terrified of this person. Then in an instance the other older domehead slammed Patch back with his keyblade. I was about to charge in there but I was stopped.

" Nowe you mustn't interfere, this something I had to happy even if we like it or not" said Grandpa Longneck. I looked into his eyes and they were on the verge of tears. So I did what I was told and it looked like Patch wasn't too hurt.

" Well I see that you could actually take a hit now. Get up and summon your keyblade, lets see how much you learned".

Patch summoned his keyblade and he charged at the mysterious domehead and their blades clashed. Patch was no match for this keyblade wielder, he was way to strong. I don't think I could beat him. Patch tried landing a blow on him but they were all ineffective. But then I saw Patch's Master disappear for a moment then reappear behind Patch and then suddenly Patch's back began to appear cuts on his back that were bleeding. It wasn't any teleporting spell, he moved so fast I couldn't tell.

The power of this keyblade wielder was on a different level, Patch stood back up to fight again but then he was stepped on by his master. Patch casted fire as flames spun around him and his master was forced to jump back. Patch was still fighting back and each of of his attacks were useless. But when I look at him he looked so determine to win, I wanted to ask what is going on but I had no right too. My heart was crying out to help but I can't join into a keyblade battle, it is a battle of honor and skill. I was taught not to enter a keyblade no matter what.

" You had enough yet" asked Patch's Master.

Patch nodded no and his master then appear right behind Patch as more blow hit him. His speed was incredible, and this time Patch wasn't able to get up. I looked at his grandparents who was now refusing to watch. I had to watch and then Patch still tried to get up. Patch was hit with more attacks and each time he stood back up trying to fight. I couldn't watch anymore, no one could as the valley was forced to attack a little kid get beaten up.

Patch was on the ground trying to get back up but after many barrage of attacks. Patch wasn't able to fight anymore, and I thought the battle was over but it wasn't. Patch was then put under huge amounts of pressure, his master casted gravity on Patch. Patch was screaming and his master didn't show any reaction just that same plain face. This mysterious keyblade master finally stopped and Patch was unable to move.

" It's over you won now stop!" I screamed.

" It's not over until he said it's over". I looked at Patch trying to get back up, his body wasn't letting him.

" I beg you to stop he can't even stand!" I screamed but it didn't change his decision. I didn't understand anyone here. Why the heck did no one speak out, why is this happening. He was about to strike Patch with his blade. Patch still tried to get up and he was so determined to win but his heart was so scared. I was angry, I hated I couldn't break tradition but then Patch stopped fighting and laid on the ground. Then I felt it all at once the tears of everyone who cared about Patch. Inside they were all crying, and no one could watch. I didn't become a keyblade wielder for this, as a flash of light surround me as I changed back to human and move between them with my keyblade in hand and blocked his attack on Patch. I parried his attack and blasted him with a large bolt of light that pushed him back. The light disappeared and I stood in front of everyone. I saw the look on everyone's and his master.

His master disappear again and then appear right in front of me but I was able to dodge in the last second. I knew that ultima weapon, it was the Blue Star, there were books about each ultima weapon from the castle. There was a total of 9 of them, and to see someone actually have one is amazing. I hold have the one my mother inherited to me, and it was the golden one. But Blue Star gives its wielder increase speed and magic and it's special attack is known as Single Barrage. Unlike most attacks, it allows the wielder to move at incredible speeds and land quick blows. It was a forminable keyblade and honestly I had no chance. My ultima weapon isn't strong enough to beat him, I can't even use it's special ability because I don't know what it is. Single Barrage was what he was using the entire time, it looks a single strike but it that amount of time they could land over 50 hits. For some reason it's unknown so I can't really learn how to use it to it's true potential.

He disappear again, and each time I would get a blow to the shoulder and or near my head. I tried to block my legs or head the most. He was fast and I couldn't keep up. For now. He landed so many hits on me and I could barely stand. I casted curaga on Patch with all the strength I had left. I used up all of my strength to heal Patch, I had to because if I didn't there might of been a chance of him not being able to move again. I watched his master looked at me to heal Patch, he didn't even attack. When I was done I looked and felt really tired. Patch was on the ground unconscious. Then Littlefoot when over and carried Patch away from the battlefield. They tried to wake him up and lucky he did. I felt so relieved but there was my main opponent standing in front of me.

" You're stronger than Patch, but you're nowhere near my level of power. I can't believe the keyblade chose you, someone who couldn't respect tradition. You have not only dishonored Patch but you have also dishonored me". I could felt Patch's heart, he was hurting and not only did he fail in fighting, and now he believes I'm about to die.

" You know what, screw tradition I don't care what you say. This fight is now between you and me and I don't let you hurt someone I care about. You're right about one thing I don't know why the keyblade choose me but I honored that it did because with this power I can protect everyone who is dear to me. Unlike you, I fight to protect, I fight to become a guardian". I felt power surround me as I was about to put my training in Warfang into uses. I let out a great roar as Lightning struck me and gave me great strength. My new form isn't like any other form. My hair and eyes changed colors again and so did my clothes. My eyes changed to dragon like eyes again and one eye was bright yellow and the other was bright blue. My clothes changed to same colors but one sleeve had a lightning dragon and the other an ice dragon. My groves changed into gauntlets with the different colors. My hair was somewhat the same but it has blue highlights. The lightning faded away, and I activated my fusion form. In my hands were Proton Debugger and Bright Crest.

The fight was about to begin and I wasn't losing, there was so much at stake. I'm fighting to protect Patch.


End file.
